Voicemail servers have been implemented in communications systems to provide users with the ability to record messages directed to them when unavailable at a communications device. Generally speaking, when a caller sends a communication request to a communications line associated with a user, a communication network determines whether the user is available on the communications line. If the user is not available on the communications line, the communication request may be forwarded to a voicemail server that is coupled to the communications network. The voicemail server can then provide a predetermined recording to the caller and prompt the caller to leave a message.
While many users utilize the voicemail servers in Public Switched Telephone Networks (“PSTNs”), many users have migrated to Internet Protocol (“IP”) networks and are thus utilizing IP voicemail servers. This transgression has provided users with increased functionality and speed for their communication and voicemail services. While many users have changed from PSTN voicemail services to IP voicemail services, some users, although utilizing an IP communications network (such as Voice over IP networks), prefer to maintain their PSTN voicemail services. As such, integration among IP networks and wireless networks with PSTN voicemail servers have become problematic. Many users utilize PSTN voicemail servers that are unable to send Message Waiting Indicator (“MWI”) signals to IP based communications devices.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.